


Winters: A Memoir of a Troubled Man

by BonDeSoren



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diary/Journal, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I thought about writing this for a while, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, POV First Person, Possible Character Death, Possible Smut?, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonDeSoren/pseuds/BonDeSoren
Summary: Ethan Winters recounts his life through an old journal he used to write in. "Once my wife I moved to Dulvey, Louisiana, everything changed. Mia adopts this little girl named Eveline from The Bakers and we become a 'family,' but something isn't right. I'm starting to see and hear things, Mia is hiding something from me, and Eveline's obsessive attachment may be the death of us..."(Just another Resident Evil fanfic I've been working on.)





	1. First Entry

_July 28, 2017_

This is probably the first time I've ever done this in a long time. Quite frankly, I never thought I'd return to my journal... but things have happened in the past few years and upon finding this, rather than to vent my frustrations out to friends I thought it would be better to write about my problems.

I mean, I used to do that before I became a married man...

And while I'm on the topic of marriage, my relationship with my wife hasn't been the best.

It's been three years since I married Mia and although we respect each other, there is an enormous amount of strain on our relationship. Back then, I fell head-over-heels in love with Mia. She was an angel, the woman I believed I was destined to be with. Smart, capable, and caring— the very things you couldn't find in an honest woman nowadays. I should know. My previous relationship was a living hell and I thank God that Mia and I found each other. She was a Godsend.

She was the outgoing type, a compliment to my reserved, introverted self. I sometimes wonder how I was able to approach her and why she picked a bland, boring guy like me.

"It's because you're fearless, Ethan," she would say, "Nothing in the world could scare you."

I wouldn't say that... I have fears too...

But now I'm getting sidetracked. Fears aside, Mia and I were inseparable for a time, until Mia was offered a new job as a "babysitter" for some foreign company. Apparently, this job required her to leave for extended periods of time to wherever the hell they were going to.

I remember distinctly that while on our honeymoon, we had to cut it short because work was calling her name. Again.

I was... upset. I mean, wouldn't you be upset if your wife was gone for months because of work? But I kept quiet about it for a year, thinking that her company was short on employees overseas.

Then another year passed and her departures became more frequent...

Then, because curiosity got the best of me (and slight annoyance), I asked her up front about it. She'd never tell me the details. She'd always go with the typical scapegoat:

"It's just a babysitting job."

Bullshit.

Complete and utter bullshit.

But I'd just go along with what she said and never ask any further. Mia would smile, kiss my cheek, and tell me how much she loved me. She also promised that we'd spend more time together (Who knows? I might even get lucky she would say).

I know you love me, Mia, and I love you too.

But this isn't about love.

It's about trust.

I really want to believe that Mia is really doing what she claims she's doing, I'm skeptic over Mia's job. Who exactly does she work for? What does she really do?

_Don't leave me in the dark like this, Mia..._

Well, in any case, I'm just glad she's home now. She's already asleep. It's kind of cute watching her sleep...

Damn... That came out wrong...

I sound like a creep...

Fuck, must be getting tired...

Shouldn't be staying up too late... I have work in the morning...

Hopefully, I'll find the time to write again. It feels nice writing in my journal again.

Good night,

_**Ethan W.** _

* * *

_August 6, 2017_

Work has taken a toll on me... My manager fired three more employees this week and relocated five more. I swear, my manager is a total asshole... My pay grade isn't improving either, despite that I've been "promoted." A promotion doesn't pay the bills...

Overall, my new job is shit compared to my old one.

Mia asked me today if anything happened at work. I told her about the manager, firing and relocating employees, blah, blah, blah. It was not until I mentioned my promotion that... you know what? Here's how it went down:

"Oh, and I got a promotion today."

"Oh my God! Really?!"

And then she tackled me like a bullet train (she almost broke my back today).

Mia also assured me that things will get better and I should keep my head up. Ah, Mia. She can be so optimistic, even at the worst of times.

Though I still have my doubts, I still appreciated Mia for being there for me.

Now if only you could just tell me the truth...

But later that evening, it was just the two of us. Mia insisted that we should go out to celebrate my promotion, so we did. She picked a pretty expensive restaurant, you know? The ones that require an early reservation? I felt sorry for my wallet that night, but there was no pain in indulging yourself after all your hard work right?

The wine was great, the food was delish, and it's been ages since Mia and I talked like this.

Like a husband and wife, happily married together.

I wished that it didn't end...

Then we drove back home. Out of the two of us, I was the more sober one so I had to drive us home safely. After we got home, I carried Mia upstairs to our bedroom and laid her on our bed. She looked so serene while she slept...

Damn it, there I am again. Being a creep...

I need to stop making comments like that.

Anyways, I think I should sleep too (surprised that I can still write while slightly drunk).

Good night,

**_Ethan W._ **

_EDIT: 11:48 p.m._

Damn it.

Mia's phone woke me up. Her ringtone's so loud...

I didn't want to wake her up so I reached over to her side and picked it up. Although my vision was a bit blurred (alcohol and drowsiness don't go well together), I looked at its screen, showing a notification.

I know. I shouldn't be looking through my wife's phone without her permission but the text message caught my eye.

_Sender: Tentsu_

_Winters, M. You and Droney, A. are to relo..._

The rest of it was obscured by a series of ellipses. I couldn't unlock Mia's phone because she had a password, but then again I _attempted_ to snoop through her phone. If she woke up and saw me with her phone, she'd probably kick my ass.

I don't want that. I REALLY don't want that.

But I'm curious. Who is Tentsu? Who's this Droney guy?

What the hell is going on, Mia?

I need answers.

I need confirmation.

I need... some sleep.

My hand can't write anymore...

_**Ethan W.** _

* * *


	2. Second Entry

_August 7, 2017_

It's early in the morning and I still feel horrible. I'm writing this in bed because I don't want to get up. I didn't get enough sleep last night and I feel like I'm going through a hangover, But thank God I don't have to go to work today.

However, Mia already left. She left behind a text saying that she'll be off buying groceries followed by a series X's and O's.

"Oh, and I left you some ibuprofen for you. You looked like you had a serious headache. They should be sitting on your side table. Love you, baby~"

I smirked and looked over towards the side table. Yep, there they were. Two tablets and a glass of cold water. I swallowed the pills, drank the water, and l laid in bed for a while. However, I couldn't stop thinking about last night.

That text message... It bothered me to no end. Please don't tell me she'll have to leave again? At that rate, Mia just might as well be living on the other side of the world... With that Droney guy...

No, No. Mia would never do that to me...

_Would she?_

I don't even know anymore... Maybe I'm overreacting.

**_Ethan W._ **

_EDIT:_ _8:36 a.m._

I was feeling better now, so it was time to start the day. I started my usual morning routine. Nothing out of the ordinary, but as I walked downstairs I noticed a few boxes stacked here and there. Some were packaged shut, others were open. I also noticed that certain items in our house were either missing or moved. The tableware was gone and the couch was moved to the near the dining room. Odd...

Then I heard two people conversing outside. One of them sounded like a man, the other one, a woman. I could tell by the woman's voice that it was Mia. I then walked out of the house and saw a moving truck parked in our driveway and more boxes littered around the yard.

"Wait..." I asked.

Just then Mia sprinted towards me, held my hands, and we started twirling around.

"Oh, Ethan! Guess what?" She asked eagerly.

It was obvious, but I feigned a smile, "What?"

"I won't need to travel anymore!"

I was elated beyond anything else. Finally! After all these years— the long-distance calls and the midnight video emails—they were finally a thing of the past.

Finally, Mia could stay at home with me...

But then there was the question of the stacks of boxes. If she wasn't traveling anymore, then why was a moving truck parked in the driveway?

Mia's answer was simple: "We're moving, Ethan."

My excitement and joy died down a little, "Why?"

She didn't go into details, but she mentioned that she's been assigned there and her employer Tentsu requested that she relocate for convenience. The moving guys were personally hired by Tensu, so they already knew where we were going.

So that was the text message. Her company was relocating her, but it still didn't explain this "A. Droney."

I can't believe I'm still on that...

But, I was actually disappointed because despite that I loathed my job, I've just been promoted there. How am I going to tell the manager?

Mia reassured me that she called my boss prior to her discovery. They've already discussed this, and she said that the manager was completely OK with the move. She also told our friends and nearby family as well.

But you didn't even bother to tell _me_ first?

Mia's response was that it was meant to be a "surprise."

Fine then. I'm a bit upset but fine.

That just left me with one final question: Where are we moving to?

"Dulvey. Dulvey, Louisiana."

Dulvey? Never heard of a town like that before and it's in Louisiana? We won't have to move too much, then. It's just a state away. But still, I'll have to find a new job then and Mia told me that Dulvey's more or less a "Bayou Town," located in the Deep South.

_Shit... Finding work might be tough..._

In the meantime, I'll be packing our stuff.

See you in Dulvey,

_**Ethan W.** _

* * *

_August 8, 2017_

The movers have already left with our belongings, leaving Mia and I to bid farewell to our old house. It left a lump in my throat— saying goodbye to some old friends and colleagues and glancing back at the places where memories were made— it made my heart sink that we'd leave all this behind.

"But when one door closes, another one opens."

I had to stay positive. In hindsight, Mia and I could start all over again. A clean slate in a new town. A chance to rekindle again...

After packaging and loading our personal belongings, we got into the car and hit the road. Just cruising on the open road with my wife. Silence ensued as neither Mia nor I said a word to one another, causing a bit of discomfort during the trip. I didn't mind that much, but I could tell Mia wanted to say something.

I asked if there was anything bothering her.

Pause.

She eventually said that it was nothing. Nothing to worry about.

No. No, there was something. I'm not that narrow-minded, Mia. Persistent, I pestered her to tell me what wrong only for her to shrug it off and say "everything's fine."

Usually, I'd play dumb and let it go, but not this time.

I had to know. I had to know everything.

_What are you hiding from me, Mia?_

There was a long, unsettling silence until Mia sighed. Her response shook me down to my very core.

"Ethan, I was thinking that... maybe we should start a family."

I choked under my breath and hit the brakes, bringing the car to a complete halt. Mia let out a small shriek, presumably thinking that we've crashed. Honestly, I didn't know what came over me. Sweat ran down my hands as I gripped the steering wheel. I felt like a statue, frozen in time.

Ironically, this isn't our first time having this conversation, so in a way, I shouldn't be so surprised. But the idea of having children of our own? Me? A father? Now, don't get me wrong, I know how much Mia loves children, and I myself wouldn't mind having one of our own.

But... I don't think I'm ready yet and neither is Mia. We're married, yet I feel like we're a distance apart...

Fine. I'll admit it. I don't trust Mia.

I've tried. I really have. I've gave it my best to be optimistic and cheerful, but these past years have plagued me with a stack of questions but not one answer.

She won't tell me a damn thing and I'm expected to turn the other cheek. For two years, that was the case.

If a wife can't confide to her husband, then who else can she go to?

Despite all of this, I tried to put on my best smile, "We'll have a family soon, Mia. Just... give it more time."

"When?" She asked.

My response? "I... don't know."

She then joked that I might be sterile, to which I let out a sarcastic chuckle. Very funny...

But, I'm serious. I really don't know when we'll have kids... I'm not so sure if I even want to start a family yet.

_Do I really want to be a father?_

There were those answerless questions again...

We kept on driving for a few hours. It was a long, tedious, drive. We stopped at a gas station here and there, Mia took a few photos, and we listened to the radio. They said something about a string of disappearances and possible murders of at least 12 people, maybe more. This frightened me. Mia, on the other hand, joked about it.

"Luckily, we won't be the next victims once we reach Dulvey."

I'm not laughing, Mia. This isn't a joke.

I asked Mia how many more miles until we reach Dulvey. She said at least 2.5 miles or something along those lines.

Then that's when it happened.

The car broke down, forcing me to park on the side of the road (Yes, I still have that old 1967 Impala, but I don't have the money buy a new car yet). To make matters worse, it was almost evening and it was a seemingly empty interstate road, so obviously there were no cars around. Not to mention there was no signal from a mile away.

_Well, shit._

There were options:

Push the car to Dulvey? No, too dark out there.

Wait until morning? Nope.

I guess it just left us with no choice but to hope that a car passes by. I've heard the stories of people going missing when they hitchhike, but we need to get to a nearby town.

Why am I even writing this? I should be helping Mia catch a driver's attention.

Pray for us,

_**Ethan W.** _

_EDIT: 8:54 p.m._

Fuck.

We haven't found a single car in the past few hours. Mia gave up after some time while I still waved my hands like a lost idiot. At this point, I too started to lose hope. There was no way someone would be driving this late on an empty intersection...

I was wrong.

From behind, a pair of headlights shined brightly against the mirrors.

Oh, God...

A car!

Our saving grace!

Thank you!

In an instant, I started yelling at the driver to stop the car. I had my hopes that he would stop for us. Mia noticed this too, and then she started calling out to the driver. We looked like fools out there, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of there.

To our surprise and pleasure, the car—a red pick-up truck— stopped right next to ours. The man rolled down his windows and took a good look at us.

It was an elderly man possibly 20 years my senior. He had a husky graying beard and wore a pair of reading glasses, "Strandin'?"

He had a deep Southern accent. I answered yes and told him that we need a ride to Dulvey.

"What a coinkydink! I was just heading back there too!"

It was like a stroke of luck. Mia and I looked at each other in excitement then he opened the car door for us. His truck was also a tow truck, and he said he would tow our car to Dulvey free of charge. I didn't know how many times I said thank you while shaking his hand again and again. And thus, we continued our trip to Dulvey.

Mia asked the man his name before I did. He smiled at the two of us in response.

Jack. Jack Baker was his name. Apparently, he lived in Dulvey and just came back from a short trip. He seemed to be an active old man (I saw the giant shovel in the trunk) and a very nice one at that.

Then he asked in his classic Southern voice who we were. Mia and I introduced ourselves properly. Jack then went on to ask us why us "City Slickers" were going to Dulvey of all places. Mia told him she had been relocated there for a job. From then there on, the three of us converse throughout the night drive and Jack even offered for us to stay a night at his house.

Mia looked at me for confirmation and I shrugged. Why not? We need a place for the night anyways...

Eventually, Mia slumped in her chair and started to sleep. Jack commented that I'm a lucky man for having a wife as beautiful as Mia.

I guess... But "lucky" isn't the word I would use...

Then I noticed something in the mirror. It was obscured beyond belief, but it looked like a person— a small child perhaps, skipping across the road. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I blinked again and... they were gone.

It was probably just sleepiness kicking in, but it did look surreal and I had a feeling that they were looking back at me...

Get a grip, Ethan. I'm sure it was nothing. Mia's words must be influencing me...

We'll get to Dulvey soon. Jack told me he'd wake Mia and I up once we get to his house, but for now, time to catch some sheep...

(No one says that anymore...)

_**Ethan W.** _


	3. Third Entry

_August 8, 2017_ _—_ _9:15 p.m._

Jack woke both Mia and I up once we arrived in Dulvey. To our surprise, Jack owned a large plantation alongside a mansion and another old house; however, it looked as though it were in the middle of nowhere. Just nothing but forestry and murky swamps. It was a bit eerie, even Mia had to admit that, but we didn't complain. We were just relieved we made it.

Jack also had a family of his own: he had a wife and two children who were just about our age. We were greeted with open arms, with the exception of their elder son Lucas Baker who instead glared at us from up the stairs.

Something told me that he was certified asshole...

Jack dragged Lucas downstairs and started scolding, even cursing out his son in front of us. Occasionally, Lucas would reply with a cheeky answer earning a blow to the head from his father. His sister, Zoe, told us to pay no attention to him and that something was wrong with him mentally.

I almost felt bad for him. _Almost._

And speaking of Zoe, she was the no-nonsense younger daughter of Bakers. She's the straightforward type— always blunt and cutting to the chase, a stark contrast from her brother. Her unkempt hairstyle and tattered jeans indicated that she was, in fact, a tomboy, but she and Mia seemed to get along pretty well. That's nice, I guess.

However, her parents seemed to have outcasted her from the family. I assume this because I heard Jack distinctively say that Zoe should "bring her ass back into the house" when she announced she was leaving for a while... Perhaps she and her parents are having a fallout with one another?

Well, that isn't any of my business to know.

And then there was Jack's wife Marguerite. That woman is so sweet, she'll make your teeth rot. And speaking of sweet, her Cajun cooking is to die for— she cooked a lot of gumbo as well as (excuse me if I completely butcher these names as I can't speak French), jambalaya, boudin, and remoulade. It was probably the best home cooking I ever had (no offense, Mia).

Oh, and I almost forgot about "Grandma." As silent as the wind, she was. A fairly old lady, far older than Jack or Marguerite and possibly due to her health she couldn't communicate with anyone. Bounded to a wheelchair...

It just makes me realize how aging can happen. First, you're young and full of life, then you become a near-lifeless bag of bones counting down the days left...

This is getting depressing... Let's change the subject.

The rest of the night was just us feasting and chatting with the Bakers. Everything felt so warm and comfortable... I have to say, that Bakers sure know how to welcome strangers. Most people wouldn't think twice about inviting a couple of people you barely met into their house, but the Bakers were different.

Jack and Marguerite explained that we reminded them of their younger days when they were just married.

_Oh, if only they knew..._

I can't speak for Mia, but I'm not sure if I really am happy.

But I'll spare my marital complaints. While I was eating, Lucas managed occasionally threw food at me. I don't particularly know why, though... Maybe he was going through another one of his mental episodes or just downright hates me or both. But things escalated pretty quickly from there on.

Lucas threw a plate of food at me.

He called me a son of a bitch.

Marguerite called him out.

I told him to go to hell.

Mia called me out.

Things were about to get all confrontational between Lucas and I until Jack grabbed Lucas's arm and threatened to cut it off.

That's a... a bit extreme, don't you think?

Lucas, fearing his father, piped down a bit. He glared at me with that "Imma gonna kill 'ya" face, but I ignored him. I wasn't going to stoop to his childish level.

After dinner, Jack and Marguerite gave us a room and told us to holler if we needed anything. The level of hospitality those two have astounded me. They really did treat us like relatives— like we were a part of their family.

We owe them a lot. I'll make sure we return the favor someday...

Mia just came out of the shower. Guess I'm next.

I'll stop here for tonight.

**_Ethan W._ **

* * *

_August 9, 2017_

Last night, I woke up in the middle of the night, heart racing and all. Why?

I... don't really know, actually. I'd say it was a nightmare, but it looked and felt all too real to be one. And, call me crazy, but I swear I saw a pair of eyes watching us.

Strange... Just like what I saw in Jack's side mirror...

_Why am I seeing this?_

Nothing, it's probably nothing. Maybe I just need more sleep...

Anyways, Mia dragged me out of bed this morning as she told me that Jack, out of the kindness of his heart, fixed our car. She also told me that the movers are at our new house. So in a rush, I got ready and we headed outside the house.

Jack was still outside the house along with Marguerite and Zoe. Jack and Zoe were checking around our car for any issues while Marguerite offered us some lemonade. I politely said no while Mia was more than happy to try some. Lucas secluded himself somewhere in the house, probably watching _Sewer Gaters_ , Zoe assumed and Grandma was sound asleep still. Jack was quite surprised to see that I was driving an old car. I told him the circumstances and he understood completely.

Before we left, a shrill cry could be heard from the house, accompanied by small footsteps. We all turned towards the sound.

Out came the house a little girl, dressed in dark colors with long hair flailing her hands around. She kept calling out "Mommy." She was referring to Mia; it was evident once the girl hugged her legs.

"You're back! You're back!"

She looked like she wasn't going to let go of Mia anytime soon. I looked at Mia, only for her to look back at me with the same confused expression.

_Where the hell did she come from?_

However, Mia cooed over the child and comforted her.

"Is she yours?" We asked.

"Nope. We found 'er out at the pier," Jack told us, "'Bout... three years ago."

Marguerite went on to say that they've been taking care of her since. Her name?

"Eveline."

I noticed that Zoe shot a cold dead stare at the girl.

Eveline looked up at Mia, then at me. She smiled then pointed at me, giggling.

"Daddy!"

_What?_

That didn't sit so well with me. This girl must have mistaken me for her father. I felt sorry for her; perhaps she was an orphan, I thought. She's an unfortunate little girl, one who doesn't even know her own birth parents. I hate to say it, but they're probably dead or they abandoned her. I put on a sincere smile and knelt down to her level explaining to her in a nice tone that I wasn't her real father and Mia wasn't her mother.

Instead, she held my cheeks and brought her face closer to mine.

"Then you'll be my daddy. And she'll be my mommy."

Her voice had a commanding tone to it; I felt as though she was threatening me in a way. I was a bit uneasy, but I kept insisting that we couldn't be her parents, yet she was stuck in her ways.

I should've seen it coming... I _am_ trying to compromise with a little girl, after all. What did I expect?

In the sweetest way she could, Mia said the same thing I said, but no, this girl was completely convinced that we were her parents. Now I was annoyed. I wanted to "shoo" her away from Mia but I could hear Jack and Marguerite with their little "awws."

"She's taking a liking to y'all," Marguerite told us. "Thinking 'bout adopting her? Me and Jack here are gettin' old, so we won't have the energy to keep up with her."

Adoption? I wanted to say no, but Mia insisted that we take her in, considering that the Bakers are getting old. Now I did agree that Jack and Marguerite were too old to take care of a young child, but us? Her _new_ parents? It sent a shudder down my spine.

Mia was pretty quick to accept while I politely denied their request. She looked at me with that questionable face and I shrugged and looked away. I really didn't want to explain my reasons to her, but I think she already knew what I was thinking. I heard Mia sighing in disappointment and Eveline looked at me with an innocent face.

"But... I want to be a family... I want a Mommy. I want a Daddy..."

The girl was stomping her feet at the notion of my refusal. She was angry, but tears were streaming down her cheeks; overall, she was upset beyond belief. At that point, the Bakers looked at me as if I was the bad guy here.

To an extent, I felt like I was.

From the way Eveline acted and talked, I could tell she had no real family of her own. She was just a little girl, longing for someone she could call "Mommy and Daddy."

I pitied her. I pitied her so much to the point of reconsidering my prior choice.

"Actually, maybe... Just maybe..." I pondered out loud.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Mia smiling at me. Then Eveline jumped around erratically.

"Really?!" She asked. She wasn't able to contain herself any longer.

My eyes shifted from the Bakers, then to Mia, and finally to Eveline.

"...Sure," I said, though I was a bit hesitant.

Eveline then hugged my legs and Mia's legs tightly, squealing in utter joy. It caught me off guard; I didn't know what to do then. I then looked at Mia for help, but she only smiled back at me. Jack patted my back, congratulating me on being a "father" and Marguerite was all teary-eyed. Zoe clapped very slowly.

Eventually, Jack and Zoe got our car to start again and the three of us drove off. I saw the Bakers waving back at us from the rear mirror.

I promise, after everything they've done for us we will return the favor.

And so, we headed off towards our new house. Mia constantly glanced back at Eveline talking to her in that high-pitched baby voice to Eveline, whom she nicknamed "Evie." I wasn't surprised over how quick Eveline and Mia bonded. Like I said, Mia was really good when it came to kids.

"We're going to be a family... a happy family." Eveline said softly.

"Oh, we will be. won't we, Ethan?" Mia asked.

I swallowed a bit. I wasn't so sure for myself. I mean, I can barely trust Mia, so it was easier said than done. And now we have a child on our hands to take care of... but I didn't want to be the killjoy and ruin everyone's good mood.

"Oh, sure. Sure..."

If we were going to be parents to Eveline, then Mia and I had a long way to go. A _very_ long way to go.

Anyways, we later arrived at the new house, with the moving truck already there. I had to admit that our new house wasn't that bad. A two-story house with an attic and a basement. It was still in good condition and it had three bedrooms. I guess Eveline can have her own bedroom...

From there on, Mia and I carried an assortment of boxes into the house. Eveline followed suit, usually trailing behind either me or Mia with a smaller load. Mia said it was adorable and it kinda was.

Maybe being a father might not be so bad...

Well, I think this might be enough for today. We have a lot of packing to do, but I will continue soon enough.

Oh, and just call me "Daddy Ethan,"

**_Ethan W._ **

* * *


	4. Fourth Entry

_August 12, 2017_

It's been three days since we've moved to Dulvey. Three days and already a whole lot has happened.

Where to start...

Oh, remember the disappearances happening around town? Well, more people have gone missing without a trace, according to the Dulvey Daily. Residents, tourists, the homeless, college students, even reports of a young couple and a small child no less than seven or eight years old. I've heard rumors from the locals that Dulvey used to be a nice, quiet town before the disappearances. It was a close-knit town where everyone knew each other fairly well, so the thought of a serial killer living within the town was deemed highly unlikely.

Hell, everyone thought that the first wave of missing persons happened because of that hurricane three years ago.

Is there anything being done about this? Of course. The Dulvey Local Parish are on the case, yet they have no viable leads. Tips have been sent to them that the Bakers were pretty suspicious, but there wasn't enough evidence to incriminate them. I don't believe the Bakers would do such a thing, anyways. They're too nice to do that (well, aside from Lucas. Maybe he's the killer?).

That's what I told the deputy when he took a swing by our house. David Anderson was his name. Deputy Anderson, as he liked to call himself. He does his daily rounds around our part of the neighborhood as well as investigating the "Dulvey Incident." Anderson told us to stay safe and "whatever 'ya do, do not, I repeat, DO NOT go alone at night. That's when the killer strikes."

It's common sense, right? Don't go out alone at night... unless you have a death wish.

No wonder people came back from work early...

And about jobs... yeah, I'm still trying to look for one. I mean, I need to find one soon. I've been keeping my eyes peeled and ears open for new hirings and help wanted, but so far no luck... I don't want Mia to be the working woman while I'm the stay-at-home dad...

Oh yeah, and already in these past two days, I learned that being a "Daddy" isn't easy. I'm literally reading "Parenting for Dummies" because I sure as hell fail at being a father right now. But part of it isn't my fault...

Okay... Maybe it is my fault, but Eveline isn't making my life any easier.

I could write a long rant about my new "daughter," but I'll make it short and sweet. For starters, Eveline is a very active child, and I mean a VERY active child. That girl can't sit down for ten damn minutes, let alone five. She'll either jump on her bed, run around the house, or watch TV for hours. Two nights ago, Mia set up a curfew for Eveline since she was prone to staying awake. She rebelled, like most children do, and continued doing what she wanted to do.

Chasing her around the house is a pain in the ass... She's way too fast...

Eveline's also a very spoiled child, a princess living in her own little world. I assume she acted this way because the Bakers must have given the girl anything she wanted, so I guess she expected Mia and I to do the same. If she doesn't get what she wants, she'll throw a tantrum, cry, and ask us why we hate her.

She scribbled on the wall later on again with the "WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" written in heavy black ink.

Goddamnit, Eveline! And this is a brand new house too!

Never have I wanted to slap a child in my life, but I restrained myself. I didn't want to be like one of those fathers who lay a hand on his children for small reasons.

I understand that kids complain when their parents don't get them what they want but this? This is just fucking ridiculous.

This is what we get for having kids...

_Ugh..._

But, Eveline isn't that bad. She usually hugs Mia and I and follows us around, mimicking our actions. And there are times where she actually listens to us. In fact, this morning before she and Mia left, she brought in the paper for me while I was drinking my coffee.

That was... really nice of her to do.

She leaned in to kiss my cheek, but I slightly pushed her back. I don't know... I was still iffy about Eveline posing as my "daughter."

But I guess I can say that Eveline can be nice and caring when she feels like it.

And about the house, I just remembered Mia saying something about some black sticky substance growing in Eveline's room.

_Great... Just great..._

I'll get to cleaning it before they get back home and I should probably get back to job-searching again.

Goodbye for now,

_**Ethan W.** _

_EDIT—8:21 p.m_

I think I'm losing it because I keep seeing strange things from the corner of my eye. I really do feel like someone is definitely watching me, but I've been alone in the house for the entire day. I'd look back and see there was nothing there...

I'm not going crazy, I swear. Maybe it's just paranoia. Understandable, considering that the town is plagued by a serial killer.

If the killer tries to break in, I still have that old pistol Dad gave me. It's just self-defense.

But did have a slight headache today... Migraines are the worst...

 _Note to self:_ I'll head to the local doctor tomorrow.

And I got chewed out by Mia tonight. Forgot to get rid of that mold in Eveline's room...

But before I got an earful, Mia and Eveline came home later than expected. I was concerned because the killers were still on the loose. I didn't want to lose Mia. Leave me alone in this world... with Eveline?

Oh, God...

I don't think I'll last...

She then kissed me and said for me not to worry.

How can I _not_ worry when a derange serial killer stalks the streets at night? For all we know, he could be a sadistic psychopath or even a rapist!

_Okay... Calm down, Ethan... Think happy thoughts..._

Also, Mia also brought home a suitcase packed with syringes. _Okay..._

"What's with the needles?" I asked.

"Oh, this? Just Evie's daily shots," Mia said casually.

"Is she sick?"

"Nope, but she needs to take them to prevent that, Right Evie?"

Eveline pouted. I know, nobody likes taking a shot; I sure know I don't. Apparently, Eveline had a rare disease and her shots were all for the sake of keeping her as healthy as possible. She should take them at least twice a day, one in the morning and one at night.

I couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. I wanted to pat her head, but I hesitated.

The rest of the night was more or less calm. Eveline once again refused to eat dinner because she wanted something sweet, not this "soggy mess." Mia told her she isn't getting desert until she ate up everything in her plate. Eveline then looked at me to say something to Mia.

"Eveline, listen to your... mother."

That's all I could say. It felt all too strange saying that.

"Fine! I'll starve then!" She excused herself from the table and ran upstairs. I heard the door slam.

Mia and I sighed. We both knew she'll come downstairs eventually. That just left the two of us conversing about our day today. Everything seemed to be all fine and dandy until Mia said something about expecting someone at our house.

"He'll be here in two days tops," she said.

_He?_

"Just a colleague of mine. I think you two will get along pretty well."

I have a strong hunch who it might be. _Droney?_

So, I finally get to meet him...

I'm not really so excited, rather I'm a bit skeptic. He and Mia work for the same company, so they should just be fellow employees, but what if...

No. No, stop thinking like that.

I should have more faith in Mia, but I don't...

It's hard to trust her. It really is...

Aw, shit...

Mia's on my ass again... And I can hear Eveline crying again...

God, help me...

_**Ethan W.** _

 


	5. Fifth Entry

_August 1_ _3_ _, 2017_  

Today, I called Deputy Anderson regarding Eveline. Mia said that I shouldn't worry myself over these things, but in the end, she isn't our child (plus, we haven't legally registered her as one of our own).  

A problem with Mia: She overlooks the details. She's lucky to have me around for that. 

Anderson asked Eveline a couple questions here and there and Eveline responded truthfully (to the best of her ability) to most of his questions, but she stayed silent when asked certain questions. In the end, her original mindset stayed the same: We were her parents and the Bakers were her family as well. 

Interrogation over, Anderson encouraged us to take care of Eveline. He said we were better than an orphanage and we'd ought to get the adoption papers soon. 

Mia was so quick to get the documents... 

But now it's official. Eveline is now under our legal care. 

"Eveline Winters..." 

Still doesn't sound right, but fine. I'll just have to get used to it. 

I also went to the local doctor about the constant headaches; he told me that there wasn't anything wrong with me as far as he knew. Either I'm paranoid beyond the edge or I have dementia. I really hope it isn't the latter... 

I've never had a history of dementia or anything along those lines... 

After visiting the doctor, I headed back home. Well, I was going to until I was stopped by my two neighbors Kenneth 'Ken' Danvers and Terry 'Terracotta' Pickett. They were at my front door once I parked in my driveway. I don't think I've had the chance to talk about the two... 

Long story short, Danvers lived on my right and Pickett lived across from me. Neither me or them had the chance to properly introduce ourselves (I've seen Terry a few times, but never actually said anything), so I guess the two thought it was necessary to greet new neighbors. 

I got to know these two pretty fast. I'm not much of a talker, but I managed through and through like I always do. Apparently, Ken came from the East Coast while Terry was born and raised in Dulvey. I could already tell they were complete opposites: Terry preferred the quiet life but Ken liked to live in the fast lane. 

It's a mystery as to why these two are friends... 

And that Ken... Jesus Christ. That man loves to talk and talk and talk. He just chattered about his life, his problems, his job, his wife, his apparent high school reputation as a 'ladies man,' blah, blah, blah... He really loved to hear the sound of his own voice, I tell you. 

But Terry's like me in a way, except more laid-back. He was the friendly type, always putting on a smile and being the cheerful one of the group. He said that's the way he was raised and he wouldn't have it any other way. He was humble, kind, and comforting—the kind of guy you'd want to be around. 

I told them about my new "family" and my unemployment problem and Terry clasped his hands over mine. 

"You're a family man too?" 

Yes, Terry also had a family of his own. A loving wife and two kids: a baby boy and a daughter just around Eveline's age. When I said yes, Terry pulled me closer to him and insisted that her daughter should play with Eveline someday. 

I'm not so sure... But it would be nice for Eveline to play with kids her age... 

I said sure and Terry already said he and his daughter will visit our house next Saturday. Damn, Terry... I just moved here... well, whatever. I just hope the house is in order by that time.  

We said our goodbyes afterwards. 

To sum up the entire day, I met the neighbors, got the doctor's diagnostics, and now we legally have a little girl under our care. 

In the end, it was a pretty busy day for me. 

Tomorrow won't be any easier... 

 ** _Ethan W._**  

* * *

 

 _August 14, 2017_  

I finally have a job! 

Hell yeah! 

Thank you, Terry! 

Terry really doesn't waste any time. He said that he had "a lot" of connections with the people in town, so he took it upon himself to find me one. Now that's two people on my list to return the favor: Jack and Terry. 

It's a small firm in town. Pretty local, and nothing too special. The interview lasted at least an hour or two and my new employer Mr. Bates hired me on the spot (probably because he was short on employees; the place looked barren). 

I'm just glad I'm employed again. I hope my pay grade is better... 

Nothing strange for a while until the house phone rang. The weird part being it rang once I got home. I panicked slightly; it was almost as if they knew I was home at that exact moment. I ignored the home phone because it might have been some damn telemarketer asking me to buy something or vote for someone.  

Unfortunately, Eveline picked up the phone and politely asked who it was, but then she called me over saying that the person on the line wants to talk to me. 

I wasn't in the mood, so I told her to hang up on them, but she insisted that the guy on the other line said it was "Urgent." I thought it was Mr. Bates asking me to come back again, so I had to answer them. Instead, the voice was way different from what I was expecting. 

"Ethan Winters?" 

He had a low voice and sounded frank. I said yes and I asked who they were. They didn't sound like anyone I knew. 

"Name's Redfield." 

 _Redfield?_  

That's all he said—no first name... only his last name. I wasn't sure what to ask next, but my intuition told me to hang up the phone, but he then asked me another question which brought chills down my spine. 

"Your wife. Mia Winters. Is she home?" 

I paused for a brief moment before I said no. Mia was out for work, but why did this guy wanted to know if she were home?  

 _How_ does he know who Mia is? 

I wanted to hang up so badly, but "Redfield" told me to stay on the line and insisted that he wasn't going to hurt me or Mia. 

"Why are you calling here? What do you want with my wife?" 

I was on the offensive now because I really didn't trust this guy. He stayed silent until I heard a small sigh. 

"Look, I can't explain all the details, but you probably don't know what's going on." 

"What?" 

"Did you come in contact with the Baker family?" 

I didn't know what to say at that moment but I said yes, but  _why_ did he want to know that? 

Silence.  

I heard him talking to another person, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I REALLY wanted to hang up so badly, but my curiosity got the better of me. I stayed on the line, breathing heavily into the speaker and my heart skipped a beat or two. 

"You'll be getting a package soon. Whatever you do, do not let your wife get her hands on it." 

"Why?" 

There were a whole lot of questions running through my head that I needed to ask him, but before I could even say anything he said that "we'll be in touch" and hung up. 

That was it. 

Never have I been so terrified in my entire life. I know, a lot of things don't scare me, but this was the one time I felt like shaking. 

Who was "Redfield"? 

How did he know who I was? 

What do the Bakers have to do with this? 

Why was I getting a package and why does he not want Mia to have the package? 

Maybe I shouldn't take this so seriously. It might just be some sort of sick joke to scare me. I'll report this to the Deputy. Maybe this "Redfield" guy is just some prankster... 

Or maybe... he's the killer? 

Oh my god... Maybe the doctor might be right about my borderline paranoia. 

At this rate, I'll be running around calling everyone the killer... 

Ah, crap! 

Eveline's raiding the fridge again! 

Didn't Mia give you lunch?! 

Fuck...! 

 ** _Ethan W._**  

 _EDIT_ _—_ _6:44 p.m._  

Mia came back from work today with... guess who? 

"A. Droney" a.k.a Alan Droney. 

He didn't look like anything special, actually he looked like he's seen hell. He appeared tired and groggy, but I'm no stellar hotshot myself... 

Mia took it upon herself to introduce Alan to me and vice-versa. Alan and I shook hands, but it felt a little bit awkward, at least on my end. We then went to the living room and talked a while. Alan and Mia have been working together "for a long time" and he boasted that he was Mia's mentor of sorts. Mia pushed him slightly and the both of them laughed. 

The way the two acted towards one another made me feel like I was the "third wheel."Alan seemed so sociable, so sure of himself, meanwhile there was me, awkwardly standing there. 

I... I felt a bit uncomfortable having him around Mia. But I just kept smiling; I didn't want to ruin the good atmosphere. 

Also, Alan often told a few jokes here and there to which Mia would laugh hysterically while I faked a laugh. 

Honestly, his jokes weren't that funny... They were more offensive if you ask me. 

Later on while Mia was in the kitchen preparing the snacks, I talked a little with Alan (you know? A man to man thing, I guess), but it was more of a one-sided conversation as I could barely continue it. I don't want to say that I didn't want to talk to him, but I don't know. Just the way Mia acted around him just threw me off (and I was never the sociable one to begin with). 

Then we both heard footsteps coming form the staircase. It was Eveline, slowly walking down the stairs eyeing Alan. She stayed silent as she descended the stairs. 

"Well, if it isn't Eveline... Long time, no see," I heard Alan say. 

If that didn't surprise me, then what Eveline said next truly shocked me. 

"You're supposed to be dead." 

Wait... What? 

 _What the fuck?_  

Am I missing something here? 

They talk like they had some history with one another and what Eveline said... 

The room suddenly felt tense. God, I've never felt so uncomfortable in all my life. I really wanted to leave the room immediately, but we had a guest... Goddamnit, Mia. Where are you? I know she heard all of this, right? 

I stood up and heard myself calling out Eveline's name, but she came towards me and held my hand. 

"He's my daddy. You're just a fake! You should've died!!" 

I felt her hand squeezing against mine as she constantly called Alan the "Fake Daddy." I was confused as hell at this point and Mia came in and tried to calm Eveline down. Every word spoke sent chills down my spine. 

"He should be dead, Mommy! He should be dead!!" 

I also wanted to ask Mia just what the hell was going on, but I was so caught up in the moment that I couldn't say anything. Mia then asked Alan to step outside with her and told me to stay with Eveline. When they left, Eveline held my leg tightly nudging her cheek against it. Eveline kept muttering about how Alan was going to take her away and break apart the "family." 

Mia came back later on without Alan, suggesting that he must have gone home. When she came back inside, I could tell that Mia was absolutely upset and then grounded Eveline. Eveline in return started screaming and crying. 

It was crazy as hell in there. 

I felt like I was in a madhouse and in the midst of it all, I yelled in frustration. This was out of character for me because I never raise my voice, but I just couldn't take it. After everything that's happened tonight, I needed to recuperate. 

Both Mia and Eveline stayed silent and both of them looked at me. I yanked Eveline off from my leg and started heading upstairs. I heard Mia following me from behind and she held my hand. 

"Ethan, I can explain..." 

Pause. 

I looked back at her, but I forcefully pulled my hand away from her. 

"Like hell you can." 

That was all I said. Nothing more, nothing less. Then I went into our bedroom and locked the door. 

I'm pissed the hell off... So what now? 

Is Mia going to tell me that she had an affair with Alan and he turned out to be Eveline's dead-beat dad? 

Shit... I'm so angry that... I'm actually crying... 

Fuck... 

I can't... 

I can't do this anymore... 

I'm ending the entry here. I just... Can't... 

 ** _Ethan W._**  

* * *

 

 _Dear Daddy,_  

 _I'm sorry for what happened last night and you must hate me and Mommy right now. But_ _pweese_ _, don't hate us. I know Mommy loves you with all her heart and she would never do this to you. You're waaaay better than that stoopid Fake Daddy. We're a family and families stick together. It's not much but I hope you won't hate us._  

 _I love you, Daddy. I love you very much._  

_~Evie_


	6. Sixth Entry: Clancy's Video Diary Vol. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A side arc from Clancy's perspective written in a transcript format. I tried...

_Jarvis, Clancy_

_7/16/17- "I'm rotting in this sh!thole!"_

_Fuck!_

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

How the hell did I get here?!

 _Why_ the hell am I here?!

I've been rotting in this shithole since we got here...!

_[…]_

I doubt anyone will find this. Actually, I'm glad they didn't find the hidden camera in my bag, but hell, I might as well give up all hope, but if anyone's unlucky enough to find this, God help you.

_Cause now you're living in hell._

_[…]_

God, why the hell did we come here in the first place?!

Oh... right, right... Because my producer thought is was a great idea to shoot our next episode here... in a place that we thought was _supposedly_ empty...

Turns out, the residence are still home and they're as crazy as fuck!

I knew we should've just hightailed and run when we still had the chance... The house alone already gave me bad vibes up the ass but Andre and Pete insisted that if we investigate, _Sewer Gaters'_ ratings would fly over the roof.

Andre, your love for adventure and "the unknown" got us in this shit. He's the reason why we're screwed.

But... I feel sorry for him. He's been dead for how long? A month? I don't even know... I lost track...

But I can still see his dead body laying on my legs... those bloodshot eyes looking directly at me...

Tears of blood running down his cheeks... Like something out of a horror movie...

This is the kind of shit you'd see in movies like Texas Chainsaw Massacre or Halloween...!

… I can't believe that cunt Jack Baker would do that to Andre of all people. He should have killed Pete first. That asshole basically left me for dead so he could save his sorry ass once we were caught! To think he saved me...

I actually thought Pete actually cared for a second...

Turns out I was wrong...

Fuck him... He was a terrible host anyways...

But I don't think he got that far though. How do I know? I saw his mutilated corpse being dragged into the kitchen by Jack. That bug-lady bitch said something about cooking the body and serving it to their guests... Better you than me.

Oh Lord... I'm so glad I didn't eat that shit she served me this morning... That could've been Pete or worse... It could've been all the other victims they've tortured and killed.

Ugh... Gotta love home-cooking...

And I guess I feel sorry for the couple who actually ate their shit... They had no idea.

… Why did they let _them_ go Scott-free while _I_ have to suffer?

I wanted to call out to them, to rescue me or call the cops but that asswipe Lucas and that little girl (Eveline, was her name?) cut me off and told me to keep quiet, with Lucas waving a damn knife in my face...

He thinks he so powerful just because he has a little pocket knife... Fuck off, Psycho.

Then the girl told me to stay put, "Like a good Big Brother." She said something about leaving the house with those two.

Oh, God... God...

That couple's probably going through hell... Lord knows what Eveline will do to them...

And the worst part? She put LUCAS in charge of making sure I don't leave the house.

Bullshit!

All of this is bullshit!

That little girl thinks of me as her big brother and they intend to turn me into one of them!

No!

Hell, no!

I'd rather die now than join your fucked-up excuse for a family!

_[…]_

Oh, yeah... and I remember that prick Lucas put in a bad word about me to his crazy bug bitch of a mom...

Look, I don't give a flying fuck if you're a huge fan of the show!

You're a damn nutjob! You and your family!

Not to mention that that guy got some weird obsession with me, so does his mom.

I swear on my own grave that Lucas is... Uh... a bit 'touchy-feely' when he's around me. I mean the guy tried to rest his hand on my crotch when I was tied to the chair. I kicked him in response.

No homo, man... I don't do that gay shit...

Maybe that's why he started crying to his mommy...

His mom doesn't make my situation any better. She treats me like a guest, like any nice old lady would do, but damn! She can be scary when she wants to be! I don't eat her food and she'll be all over my ass! All up in my face... that ugly mug of hers... But it's not my fault your cooking is shit! Even the herbs you put in it doesn't make it taste any better!

It doesn't matter now since Margurite's locked me in the guest bedroom. Thank God that Bug Lady Bitch didn't bother to check twice when locking me up, hence why I'm still able to record all this.

I don't even know why the fuck I'm still recording this shit... It's not like anyone's gonna find this.

Guess it's just my inner cameraman getting the best of me...

...It's times like these that I wish everything was staged...

There seems to be no way to escape as far as I know, but... I got a call from this chick named Zoe. She says there's a way to get out of the house, but I'll have to outwit the family if I wanna get outta here in one piece.

But first, I have to get outside and meet her around the back. She says she'll explain the details once I'm out.

_Damnit..._

I don't trust this "Zoe" chick. For all I know, she could be just as bat-shit insane as the rest of these hillbilly psychos. For fuck's sake, she could be waiting with a machete or weedwhacker ready to cut my fucking head off!

_[…]_

Shit...

I guess I have no choice. The odds are against me and I don't have a lot of options or time. Gonna have to trust my gut on this one and hope that she's legitimately helping me. She said that the room I'm in has a secret exit hidden somewhere, but it won't be easy to find. It's gonna take a lot of quick thinking till I find that exit...

What the hell kind of house has puzzles and secret exits?

Shit... I feel like in one of those survival horrors...

I better hope she knows what she's talking about...

_[Muffled groans of an elderly women are heard nearby]_

_**Goddamnit, Clancy! Why are you making so much noise?!** _

_Shit...!_

Shit! Shit! Shit!

She's coming! She's coming!

Gotta... Get back in bed and... hide this...!

_[…]_


	7. Seventh Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Ethan's POV, everyone~!

_August 2_ _4_ _, 2017_  

I almost thought I lost my journal for nearly a week until I found it in Eveline's room under her pillow. That sneaky little girl really thought she could hide it...  

But what she wrote... Sure, she took my journal and probably read most of it, but she must've wanted to apologize for her sudden outbursts. Actually, she and Mia did say sorry about a million times to me but I at the time didn't want to see her or Mia. I eventually forgave Eveline because she is just a child (a child with some mental issues, but still, a child) and she didn't seem to like Alan.  

And let me get this off my chest... 

I don't like Alan either. 

Not. One. Bit. 

I really want that to be the last time I ever see him, but knowing Mia, she'll probably invite him over again while I'm gone. After all, those two are  _perfect_  for each other. 

Speaking of which, despite her attempts to apologize to me, I barely spoke to Mia for the rest of the week. When I did, I'd be quick and to the point. It was that bad that I refused to sleep in the same room with her and ended up sleeping on the couch. 

I was even thinking of moving back to Texas. Alone. 

Because I've had enough of the shit she's pulling... 

In fact, for the next two days after Alan stopped by I was at the local bar with Terry and Ken. I asked for advice on how to handle all of this. Ken wasn't so helpful, but Terry had a lot to say. He was obviously against me going back to Texas alone and went on a huge rant over it. 

"You can't just leave your wife and daughter! Don't be that dead-beat dad who leaves his family!" 

"True... But I'm at a crossroads here." 

Terry then went on to explain that these things happen when starting a family. Sure, I don't trust Mia and I don't like Alan, but evading my wife isn't going to solve anything. Besides, he said, I had a little girl to take care of. 

"It ain't no walk in the park... Most couples don't have the slightest clue how to raise a kid, but I'm sure you'd make a great dad, Ethan." 

He then joked that I won't be as good as him (And I won't lie. I probably won't). 

"These things happen, but that's the joy of it all. That's the joy of bonding... the joy of being a family." 

I took another shot once Terry said the "F" word while Ken was laughing his ass off. It was far too cliched for Ken to take Terry seriously, but I knew was Terry meant.  

It meant making a few sacrifices.  

It meant trusting Mia... 

I swallowed another shot, then I nodded back at Terry.  

"...I'll think about it." 

That's all I could say, before I took my coat and left that day. Luckily, I was still sober enough to drive myself home. When I got home, I noticed a steel black box off the side of the porch. This puzzled me, so I walked up to the box. Upon closer examination, it was actually a suitcase. I didn't touch it, but I read the front lable: 

 _WINTERS, ETHAN_  

And that was it, besides a small umbrella-looking insignia. It didn't say where it came from or who delivered it. 

Then it hit me. 

The call from a few weeks back. 

That guy...  _Redfield._  

He really wasn't screwing around... He actually sent something to my house. A "package." 

If this was a joke, it sure as hell isn't funny... 

I was hesitant, but I took the suitcase slowly. My conscience told me to trash it, but... I couldn't. At least not yet. I'll call the police about this harassment. Something has to be done about this. 

Before I could unlock and open the door, I took a deep breath and bit my lip. 

 _It's fine. Everything's going to be OK..._  

Slowly, I opened the door and called out "I'm home..." 

Silence for a while. It was just about two steps before someone jumped on my back saying "Boo!" Startled, I held my breath and I almost fell to the floor. 

Damnit, Eveline... 

But I shouldn't be so surprised... this isn't the first time she's jumped me (and it certainly won't be the last). 

She seemed happier every time I was around, always jumping around and hugging me. I think that she likes me over Mia, and I guess I can understand that.  

Like Terry said, "Daughters tend to lean towards fathers." 

I asked Eveline where Mia was to which she put on a mischievous smile and replied the typical "I dunno." 

Yeah... Of course you don't know... 

But, she gave me a letter and said that  "Uncle Lucas" stopped by and gave her the letter. 

Uncle Lucas? God, that just gave me so many chills down my spine... 

Eveline also told me that some other guy stopped by today and left that package at the porch. 

"Did you see his face?" I asked. 

"Nope!" She replied. 

I sighed. Even if she saw his face, I don't think Eveline would even bother to look twice. She also asked about the suitcase and I told her that "I got it from work." She gave me a look, but then shrugged it off and continued with her day.  

Damnit, I just remembered. I have to finish that audit soon... 

I'll stop here for now. 

 ** _Ethan W._**  

* * *

 

 _August 2_ _6_ _, 2017_  

First the suitcase, and now... Jack's birthday party? 

Yes, apparently the letter was an invitation and Jack's turning 55 next week (He hasn't aged a bit! No sarcasm intended!). It's going to be a surprise party and Marguerite insisted that we should come and celebrate. 

 _"Oh, and bring food! Lots and lots of food!"_  

Jack must have a big appetite...  

But, actually, what happened last night... 

Well, it all started with Mia and I. It was 8:00, I remember. Eveline was asleep (finally) and I was still working. Then I heard the door open. 

"Ethan?" 

It was Mia, calling my name. 

I was still upset with her even after a week has passed. Sure, I shouldn't be holding such a grudge, but the idea of them... being together... It hurts. 

It hurts like hell... 

At first I ignored her, pretending that I didn't hear her the first time, but she stayed persistent. After the third or fourth time, I answered bluntly. 

"Aren't you coming to bed?" 

"No."  

I didn't look at her. I couldn't look at her. The whole Alan incident still ate me from the inside and just looking at Mia only embittered me. Knowing Mia to stay ever-so persistent, she wrapped her arms around my neck, her hands slipping inside my shirt. I could feel her warm fingers sliding against my skin. 

My initial response was that she was trying to seduce me (and I still think she was) or she wanted me to pity her, but the next part probably left me speechless for a time. 

She layed her head on my shoulder and I felt a teardrop on my neck. 

"Ethan..." I heard her faintly, "I... I'm sorry..." 

Mia... was she crying? 

This was rare.  _Very rare._ Rarely ever have I witnessed Mia crying because I knew her as a happy-go-lucky woman, but this definitely caught me off guard. I could tell she was trying desperately hard to keep her tears to herself, but the constant sniffing gave it away immediately, but I tried to stand my ground. 

 _Damnn_ _it_ _..._ _I_ _will not be swayed by tears, Mia._  

That's what I thought, but in the end I couldn't ignore her anymore. I have to come clean with reality— for the last few days, I was emotionally hurting her and in the process I was torturing myself mentally. I was scared, to be completely honest. 

Have I really let a stranger who I've met only once almost tear apart our marriage? 

Looking back at it, it's pathetic. Utterly pathetic, especially for a guy like me...  

I was hesitant, but I placed my hand over hers and gripped it slightly. I'm not good with words, but I  _had_ to say something. 

"Mia..." 

She raised her head up slowly and stared directly at me. I stayed silent until I mustered up a few words. I don't remember what I said exactly, but I think it went something like this: 

"Mia, even though I have my doubts, I love you and... I just don't want to lose you." 

I wiped away the tears from her face. 

 "I just want to trust you... That's all." 

She looked... surprised, I'd say almost puzzled, but nevertheless, Mia smiled at me. She reminded me of our vows— our commitment to one another. No matter what happens, she'll stay by my side she said and she believed that I'd do the same. 

"Besides, we have a child to take care of. It'd be a shame if she only had one parent to take care of her." 

She giggled and I chuckled. For the first time in weeks, I was genuinely happy—happy to have Mia around. I was so happy that I kissed Mia on impulse. I didn't mean to do that, but she kissed me back. She bit my lower lip gently as she pulled back and I knew then just by looking at her face (and the rising bulge in my pants) that we both craved each other. 

I then carried her bridal style and dashed towards the bedroom. I wasted no time. 

So... Mia and I... hit the sheets... (We had to keep it down though because Eveline was still asleep) 

First time in a long time we actually had a moment like that since... the day after our marriage? 

Jesus... that was a long time ago... 

We snuggled for the rest of the morning and Mia told me I was "good" but not " _that_ good" (She was joking I later realized). But on a serious note, I'm glad we spent the night together like this... and I won't give up on her, even if it came down to the worst. 

But... the suitcase... I've decided I'll tell her about the suitcase  _after_ I take it to the police. I don't want whatever's in there hurting her. I couldn't live with myself if that happened... 

Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention... 

"I know what you two did last night!!" 

Oh, God... Did Eveline...? 

Fuck... 

FUCK!! 

Now Mia and I have some explaining to do...  _A lot_ of explaining to do. 

Actually, Mia just called in for a "family intervention." 

Like Terry said, "The joy of being a family..." 

I hope he's right... 

**_Ethan W._ **


	8. Eighth Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kept you waiting, huh? (Okay, enough with the Metal Gear jokes... On to the story!)

_August_ _29_ _, 2017_  

Call me super-dad and best husband because the last few days have been pretty good to me. 

Every morning, Mia and I would cuddle even when I had to go to work. She said she just can't have enough of me (and I feel the same way, but, you know, work). I'm just glad we've ignited that old flame again. 

She's actually spending more time at home and she took it upon herself to learn some new cooking tricks. Meanwhile, I think I'm starting to understand Eveline and the way she thinks. I've learned that a little reverse psychology goes a long way to get a child to listen to you (well, most of the time anyways). And we've learned to be more patient with Eveline. 

Speaking of Eveline, she's more cooperative with us. She's willing to listen to us, but taking orders still seems to be an issue for her. She's in the "rebel" stage still, but I think she's a little too young to be acting this way... 

I don't blame her, though. It's not her fault. She just needs someone to guide her towards the right path. That's where Mia and I come in. 

Tonight, Eveline ran into our room and hid under our covers because of the thunder and lightning. Mia and I looked at each other and sighed. It can't be helped: even children like Eveline are afraid of something. Besides Eveline said she needed "Mommy's warmth" and "Daddy's protection." 

In a way, I can relate. I remember when I was younger and I'd wet the bed when I was scared... 

Anyways, Eveline laid between us, cozy and all and she kissed Mia goodnight and then me. Mia smiled at me and then kissed me goodnight as well. I couldn't help but to smile, even though it felt odd to have Eveline here, but like most parents you have to make a few sacrifices for the kids. 

I think I'm starting to get the hang of the "family" concept. 

So, I turned off the lamp light and slept... 

Until I woke up four hours later... 

Damn migraines... 

This time, the headaches were much worse and I felt like a hammer was bashing my brains in. No lie, but I kept hearing voices throughout the night... And what they were saying—er, I should say singing— I don't know... 

Between those lines, I swore I could hear someone whispering something, but I couldn’t decipher it. 

Either way, I quietly got out of bed because I had to make sure not to wake up Eveline or Mia. I then made myself towards the downstairs so that I could get some aspirin. After that, I was about to go upstairs, until I passed the utility closet. I stopped dead in my tracks. 

 _Redfield's suitcase is in there..._  

Despite everything that's happened in the past few days, that suitcase was still lodged in the back of my mind. I hesitated, but I looked through the utility closet until I saw the black suitcase on the top shelf.  

I must admit that my curiosity got the best of me. I said I would wait and let the police handle it, but I just had to know what the hell was in that suitcase. You never know... for all I know, there was something illegal within its contents. Like drugs or a bomb... 

What I found slightly shocked me. 

Two syringes and a pistol. 

At that moment, I wanted to call the police, but I remembered Mia and Eveline... Mia's already worried sick and I thought it was far too late in the night to call. I'd be attracting too much attention... That's the last thing I wanted since we've just moved here. 

Damnit... this isn't a fucking joke anymore!! 

 _Note to self:_  Go to the police station tomorrow with the suitcase. 

I just want this to end. This shit's getting old... 

 ** _Ethan W._**  

 _August 30, 2017_  

 _Note t_ _o_ _self:_  Enroll Eveline.  

Mia and I have agreed for Eveline to start school soon. Yes, I'm aware it’s late in the year and school's already started, but we'll try our best to enroll her in a good school. Mia suggested a charter school but I think she'll be better in a public school instead. Who knows? We'll cross that bridge when we get there... 

And the police station had a bit of a field day today. Apparently, I wasn't the only one there as a frantic mother was wailing at the police to find their missing son. Once again, another person's gone missing without a trace and Anderson attempted to calm the woman down, only for her to insult the deputy with a racist comment and leave. 

Her comment reminded me that this was the Deep South. Prejudice still existed down here... 

What a bitch. The police are doing their best and they already have enough problems to deal with. 

In a way, I didn't want to bother him since he looked busy and tired, but he insisted that he would help me. Afterwards, I told the deputy what's been happening and gave him the suitcase. He said he'll look into it and find whoever's been contacting me. 

I hope he really finds that Redfield guy... 

 ** _Ethan W._**  

* * *

 

 _EDIT—9:26 p.m._  

Yes, today we just came home from Jack's birthday party. 

Now, let me be honest. I'm not much of a party person... Sure, Jack invited a few people, but I really wasn't one for the party life. Mia on the other hand... Well, she was the real party animal. Always lighting up the room with light conversation and cheery smiles. I knew she wanted to go. I actually wanted to stay home and relax, but the Bakers invited us and Eveline wanted to see the Bakers again, since they were a part of her "growing family" too. 

Also, It would be completely rude not to come. I mean, Jack basically saved us from being stranded in the middle of the road. We at least it to them to come. 

And like the letter said, Mia brought a bowl of crawfish with rice and beans (She cooked it herself with Eveline's help). 

Alright... Time to hit the road. 

Midway through the drive though, Eveline started kicking my seat and constantly asking: 

"Are we there yet?" 

"Are we there yet?" 

"ARE WE THERE YET?" 

It. Never. Fucking. Stops. 

It's expected for a child, but I never thought it could get that annoying real quickly. Even Mia looked like she was done with this. Luckily, we were already at the Bakers house before we lost our minds. 

Like the last time, the Baker's welcomed us with open arms and they seemed quite happy to see us. Eveline was definitely happy to see her old caretakers again and I noticed that some of my neighbors were also there, like Terry and his family. 

I was relieved. It wasn't so much of a big sequin party, much to my liking. All drink and classic '70's music all through the day. I also noticed Eveline talking with the other children and Mia, of course, enjoyed herself. 

Zoe seemed happy talking to another man and Marguerite was usually in the kitchen cooking however, she and Jack did dance, putting the rest of us to shame. Lucas was nowhere to be seen. After Jack blew out the candles, he just up and left. Marguerite said something about a man named Clancy that Lucas had to check on. 

Asshole... It's your dad's birthday... 

And then there was the birthday boy himself. Jack ate like there was no tomorrow, although there were times where he threw up when he ate something he didn't like (Mia's crawfish bowl was one of them). 

In the midst of the party, I excused myself to the porch for some fresh air. I remembered there was a nice breeze despite the wavering smell of the swamp. I guess I just wanted to recuperate a bit, just me, my drink, and... Jack? 

He put a party hat over my head and blew a party blower right in my ear. Jack looked like he was having the time of his life—party blower, hat, those weird party glasses, and a bottle of wine in hand.  

"What'cha doin' outside, Son?" He asked, his speech slurred slightly. 

"Nothing. Just needed some fresh air." 

"Mind if I join you?" 

I nodded and we sat over the porch. We talked for a while and even shared a few laughs. I even had the guts to talk about Alan and all my other struggles to him. I felt like I was bothering him with my stack of problems, but he said he didn't mind. He seemed hinged to every word I said and consoled me a little. 

"Ethan, lemme tell 'ya something," Jack went on to say, "You've heard the whole spiel before: Shit happens. Shit happens all the time, but 'ya no what? Sometimes you gotta walk through Hell with a smile. Sometimes, that's all we can do..." 

"Sometimes we gotta know that some people have it way worse than others..." 

He started droning on about other things (intoxication), but those words struck me the most and the way he approached me—Like a father to a son... 

I couldn't help but to smile at that. 

Then out of nowhere Jack had a random question for me: 

"Say, Ethan... Play the guitar?" 

I stood silent for a moment. 

"...Yeah. But it's been a while..." 

How long has it been since I've played that old thing? But yes, I can play the guitar, an old folk guitar to be exact. It's just a little tidbit that barely anyone knows about, but it's been years since I've played the guitar. The last time I remember playing was the day I proposed to Mia... 

But that's a story for another time... 

Jack seemed surprised and interested as he also played the guitar, although he joked that he probably doesn’t how to play now. At a time, he tried to teach Lucas how to play, but he wasn't interested in playing music. He then told me that we should play sometime and I said yes.  

For the rest of the night Jack and I just layed back until Mia informed me that it’s a bit late and we should probably go. She had to go to work tomorrow early, but Eveline didn't want to go. Regardless, I agreed. We wished the Baker's good night and Jack a very happy birthday and drove back home. 

During the ride home, Eveline seemed upset but one upside was that she a new friend today—Terry's daughter Alisa. Eveline asked if she could play with Alisa again and Mia saw no problem with it, neither did I. I'm glad that despite being upset, Eveline had a good time and met with kids her age. 

 Mia liked the party and gossiped about Zoe and the man she was "flirting" to at the party. I payed no mind until she said the man was a "handsome devil" (again, she was joking. Damnit Mia. Do you just get some sick joke out of my fear?). 

By the time we came home, Eveline was already fast asleep. I sighed, but carried her out of the car and laid Eveline on her bed. I hesitated at first, but I stroked my hand through her hair while Mia sat on the bed looking at Eveline. 

"Sweet dreams, Evie," Mia said. 

"Yeah... Goodnight, Eveline," I heard myself say. 

We later left, closing the door behind us.  

I think things are looking up... I really do think that. 

Well, I'd ought to sleep now, 

 ** _Ethan W._**  

 _EDIT—11:52 p.m._  

I got a call and I couldn't believe who it was. 

 _Dad?_  

Dad called me. Not once, but twice. I didn't answer the first time, but I decided to answer the second time. 

"Ethan?" 

"Dad..." 

He asked me if I was alright and I replied yes. There was a lot of silence between us, more so because he didn't know what to say and I had nothing more to say except this: 

"How's Mom?" 

He was silent for a while. 

"It's been tough, but she's doing fine by herself." 

I'm still surprised Mom's still contacting Dad. 

Before he could say anything else, I cut him off and told him I had work tomorrow, but I'll try to call him back soon. I was the first to hang up, as usual.  

I don't want to talk about it... Dad, Mom, "family." None of that, especially on a day like today. 

 ** _Ethan W._**  


	9. Ninth Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long has it been? Ah, well... Might as well post something.

_September 3, 2017_

Dad calling me out of the blue like that really got me thinking about, well... A lot of things.

Yes, I haven't called him, even though I promised I'd call the next day and because of that, I've been feeling guilty. I mean, I haven't really talked to Dad since... when? Some little ways before I went to college? It may sound like a short time, but it feels like a decade. And since he and Mom went their separate ways, it hasn't been the same.

The bullshit I had to endure because of him...

But he's not entirely to blame. Mom was no better.

She just left.

No goodbyes.

No warnings.

And she stole all of Dad's savings for her own lavish spending (They had a joint account).

Oh, but there's more: Apparently, she was having an affair with another man who lived in another state.

Basically, Mom financially fucked Dad over and left me behind.

Then Dad started drinking hard and took out his frustrations on me.

There was yelling and cursing.

Punches were pulled and kicks were swung.

Hell, he's even attempted to strangle me if he was completely wasted.

I was only a kid back then, so defending myself was little to impossible. I never considered foster care a choice and the rest of the family turned a blind eye towards the abuse.

Overall, my childhood really was a living hell— a desperate struggle to survive.

In the end, I had to fend for myself.

But, there were times where he did act like a caring father. For instance, he gave me a gun in my late teens and when he was sober, and he sort of taught me how to use it. He was a firm believer of self-defense.

That night, he actually took the time to call me and he sounded haggard and worn-out. I assume life hasn't been good to him these last few years and it still baffles me that he and Mom still contact one another. I only asked just as a simple joke, but they're still talking to one another.

I... really don't know how else I can explain this.

But, I should call back.

I at least owe him that much.

_**Ethan W.** _

* * *

 

_September 4, 2017_

_3:23 a.m._

I should have at least told him that Mia and I have adopted a daughter. Now when I think about it, I think Mia's only seen my dad at least once or twice because before my guilt-trip as I tried my very best to avoid him.

But that's another story for another time.

But today, I'm going to take Eveline to the park. Today's Labor Day and that means I didn't have to come in for work today. Mia's out and about, though. Apparently, she still had to work through the day, which I found odd and unfair. But she assured me that she didn't mind and that there always had to be someone working, even on holidays.

True. But, it would be nice if she stayed home for once. Even if it was for one day.

Prior to leaving, it was just me and Eveline. Even though I feel as she and I came to an understanding of one another, there were still problems. She was still prone to breaking objects and writing on the wall. I mean, she turned on the stove and left it on. Thank God I was able to turn it off before it spread.

_This child..._

I wanted to yell at her, but I didn't want to be that kind of dad.

(Jesus, Ethan, have some backbone... She's just a little girl, after all.)

She seemed... confused, at first. She gave me a blank stare and asked a stack of questions, and it was then that I started putting the pieces together.

She's never been to a park before...

No wonder she's been acting so erratic.

God, her birth parents must have been horrible. What have they been doing to this girl? Keeping her locked up since birth?

And I kind of wanted to blame the Bakers, too. Did they ever give Eveline time to go play outside? Or did they want her to end up like Lucas? An anti-social hermit still living with his parents? I know that parents can be overprotective, but this was ridiculous.

This bothered me to an extent. Even I knew that kids needed to go outside and play. They need to get that energy out somehow and vandalizing the home certainly wasn't the most effective way to do so (it's costing me a fortune trying to repair the damage).

Going to the park might help Eveline release all that energy, plus Terry said he'd be there today with his own children.

This is like killing two birds with one stone: Eveline not only gets to play outside, but she also might learn a few social skills.

It's a stretch, though. And I'm crossing my fingers, hoping that everything goes well.

Instead of opting to explain how a park worked, I told her that I'd "show" her. She seemed interested with her childish squealing and bolted to get ready.

I'm currently waiting for her to get ready. We'll leave by 3:40 and come home an hour later. That should give Eveline plenty of playtime, I think. It's a bit cold outside, about 44 degrees, so I told her to go get her jacket just in case.

Let's hope this all goes well.

_**Ethan W.** _

* * *

 

_EDIT— 6:27 p.m._

We just got home. Eveline fell asleep mid-drive, but that's probably a good thing. After what happened today, we both need some time to sleep.

The drive to the park wasn't as bad, though Eveline was a tad upset that she couldn't ride in the front seat because "only grown-ups can sit in the front."

Once we arrived, it wasn't long until Terry and his daughter spotted us. I swear, every time Terry was around, he'd find a way to uplift my day, no matter how terrible it was. He was glad that I came, later joking about me and Eveline not coming to the park.

Come on, Terry. I'm not that bad.

Meanwhile, Terry's daughter Carol wasted no time to introduce herself. Like her father, she was kind, outgoing, and overall she was a bundle of energy. Carol was a stark contrast to Eveline, which I was initially worried about. From the look Eveline gave, it seemed that she wasn't so fond of Carol. She retreated behind me and stared at Carol. I really think she was giving Carol a death glare.

"I'm sorry," I'd apologize to Terry, "She's not used to this, yet. This is her first time at the park."

Terry understood completely and Carol took it upon herself to approach Eveline and take her by the hand. I remember her saying that she'd show Eveline around and pointed over to an old playground down the path. She also said that some of her friends were there too.

I looked down towards Eveline because I knew she was looking at me. She looked scared and she continued to cling to my leg. All I did was move my head, "Go on, Eveline. Go and play."

I tried to play a more supportive role and encourage her to play with the others. It took her a moment before I felt her grip loosen on my leg.

"Okay. Fine," I heard Eveline say, albeit begrudgingly, "I'll play with you."

Carol wasted no time to lead Eveline towards the playground. Terry and I followed suit. Terry couldn't help but smile at what we just witness. He also took that moment to boast about his daughter's social skills, but I simply brushed it off.

I was just glad that everything got off to a good start.

Once they made it to the playground, I noticed that Eveline lowered her head and turned away slightly once Carol introduced her to the others.

Yeah, I knew that feeling all too well.

That moment when you're just too timid to even make eye contact with one another.

A feeling of shyness...

I couldn't help but see myself in that situation when I was younger, but it was worse. Much worse.

At least Eveline was playing with some decent people. I didn't have it so lucky when I was her age.

She was really struggling out there. She couldn’t muster up a word, let alone look at any of the kids and they were nice kids, too.

Damn it, Eveline...

I stopped mid-conversation with Terry and approached the children. I felt so awkward in that situation, but I had to help Eveline. I crouched down and put my hands around her shoulders, comforting her as best as I could.

"Eveline, say hello," I said, cracking a small smile, "They want to be your friend."

Eveline then looked up at me, "… F-Friend?"

Apparently, she knew what family was, but not friends.

I explained that friends are like "extended family." That was probably the worst analogy I could come up with, but it came to no surprise that Eveline believed it instantly. Still timid, she did manage to say hello and introduced herself to the kids. From there on, Carol took over and Eveline followed their lead.

Moments passed since then. Terry introduced me to some other parents and I managed to come out of my shell a bit. Most of the conversations were about work, news, and the children. I even got some insight about school system around Dulvey and some recommendations on some of the better schools around town.

Eveline also seemed to be having a good time with the other kids. She learned how to play kickball and she really liked the swing set. She seemed to be opening herself up more, which I couldn't help but smile. She seemed so happy...

By the time dusk came around, some of the parents were already gone by then, so I decided that it was time to head home. Terry agreed and we went back to the playground to pick Eveline and Carol up.

But our faces suddenly turned white.

Eveline was _gone._

Carol was _gone._

Chills still run down my spine when I remember Terry's ear-piercing cry for his daughter. My heart skipped a beat several times and my blood ran cold. We both didn't even want to know what happened to them, we just wanted to find them before something awful happens.

We looked around the playground and we found nothing, aside from Carol's green hair tie. I found it just outside the boundaries of the playground, leading up to the dense forest ahead. There were muddied footsteps afterward when I took a second look.

There was a pair of small footsteps, but my heart almost stopped when I saw a third, larger set of footprints.

Our worst fears have been realized.

_Someone abducted them._

Even as I write this now, my hand still shakes every time I think about it.

I called Terry over and once he saw the footprints, the man dashed into the forest, frantically calling Carol's name. I followed suit. Both of us were desperately calling out our daughter's names while following the footsteps. I don't know about Terry, but I was beyond scared straight.

The thought of your own child being taken away by a complete stranger... Coupled with a serial killer running around town...

I don't want to think about it. I REALLY don't want to think about it.

The sun started to set. Although he was in front of me, I could hear Terry crying. I knew that family was everything to him and the fact that his daughter is in danger was too much for him to take.

I heard him say something along the lines of finding the kidnapper and lynching him with his own belt...

That was how bad it was for him.

I already knew I couldn't come home without Eveline.

I couldn’t break the news to Mia.

She'd be devastated.

_I'm_ already devastated.

But it was a stroke of luck when we heard Carol's teary-eyed voice in the distance. Terry and I ran as fast as we could towards the cry.

That was Carol's voice, but what about Eveline?

After sprinting for what felt like a long time, out from the bushes was Carol, crying and scared. Terry was so relieved after hugging her, but where the hell was Eveline?

Seconds after Carol, Eveline came out from the bushes crying out "Daddy!"

I've never been so relieved in all my life. I held her close in my arms, not wanting to let go. Carol went on to explain that a man came up to them and told them that he'd give them free candy and toys, but only if they followed him through the forest.

I can't blame them. They're just kids. They'll believe anything.

Then Carol got scared and wanted to go back but the man refused to do so and started forcing the two to follow him. Terry didn't want to know the rest of the details. We were just glad that Eveline and Carol were alright.

We got out of there as soon as possible. Terry said he'll report this to the police.

While in the car, I couldn't help but look back at Eveline through the rear mirror. I looked at Eveline. She looked less terrified than Carol, almost calm, which bothered me. Most kids would be traumatized by such an event, but Eveline showed no signs of post-terror.

I asked what happened after the man took them. She simply smiled back at me and said:

"The bad man isn't gonna bother us anymore."

I don't know why, but my face turned pale. Why did she say that? What did she mean by that? I wanted to ask more questions, but once I looked back up Eveline was drifting off to sleep.

No point asking now...

Which leaves us right where we started. I carried Eveline to her bed before had the balls to break the news to Mia. She stuttered a bit and showed a bit of shock, but it wasn't the kind of reaction I was expecting. In fact, she seemed rather calm about it, afterward.

Although I was flattered that she called me a "hero" for finding Eveline and Carol, her reaction threw me off so much, but I kept my peace.

I had a long day and the shock still hasn't gone away yet.

I can't help to feel suspicious. Whatever happened to the abductor? What did Eveline mean by what she said in the car? And Mia's initial reaction...

I don't want to sound cynical, but some of this doesn't add up.

Maybe I'm thinking about this too much...

At least Eveline's safe. That much I can be sure of.

_**Ethan W.** _

* * *

 

EDIT— 11:09 p.m.

My phone started going off again. I turned off the ringtone and even tried ignoring the damn thing, but it just kept going.

Who the hell would be calling at this hour, I thought.

I've already gone through enough today...

Finally, it stopped, but I decided to humor myself and see who was calling me. I bet that it was Dad again.

I froze.

"ZOE BAKER"

How in the hell...?

Unless Mia gave her my number, I don't think I remember giving Zoe my number. Why was she calling me at a time like this?

I decided not to answer her, at least not now.

And when I looked up, I froze once again. I swear I saw someone peeking through the bedroom door. Their eyes met mine for a brief moment before they walked off. It looked too real to be a dream. I wanted to get out of the bed and chase them down or even wake Mia up, but I was so terrified to even move.

I can't go to sleep.

Damn it...

_**Ethan W.** _


End file.
